LA High School Camp COMPLETED
by kazzakiwi
Summary: The gang is off to La on the high school's biggest camp what will happen and who will come back and who will stay?
1. Camp Collision

**CAMP COLLISION**

Brooke sat at her desk staring out at the miserable cold day, she hated cold days because it meant no mid drift tops or cleavage that would attract any random guy because it was just to damn cold. Brooke stood up from her chair walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of jeans a shirt and big fluffy jumper Peyton had given to her for her birthday last year, she smiled to herself,

"Perfect"

"What's perfect?" Peyton asked as she entered the room in almost the same outfit, Brooke giggled,

"Our outfits"

"Well duh I did buy us the same jumper, you just choose to wear it on the same day as me, do u want a lift?"

"Yeah sure just let me brush my hair"

"Brooke it's perfect"

"It could be better" Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled as Brooke totted of down the hallway and came back with her hair in a pony tail, Brooke smiled and lead the way to the car.

**……IN THE CAR…..**

"Wow peyt your car is actually pretty cool"

"Well duh"

The girls giggled and continued to sing along to The Killers when out of no where Nathan Scott came running straight out in the middle of the road, Peyton slammed on the breaks and the car comes to halt

"Nathan, you idiot I could have killed you" Peyton screamed out of the window so the whole world could hear,

"Wow chill, anyway what do expect Lucas was, what is gonna beat my ass"

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Brooke replies sarcastically getting out and kissing a sweaty Lucas as he comes jogging around the corner

"Hey baby" Lucas says quietly

"Hey"

"Well Lucas double or nothing" Nathan says before sprinting off again

"You bet, Sorry babe catch you later" Lucas says before running after Nathan and almost knocking him to the ground. The girls laugh and get back in the car and finish the last 100 meter drive to the school car park.

"Peyton"

"Yeh Brooke"

"I love high school, the boys our boys the cheerleading the lifestyle it rocks"

"Yeah it does doesn't it"

Peyton and Brooke walk along giggling over same new kids shoes until they see a sign,

'SCHOOL CAMP – LOS ANGELES"

"Omg Brookey"

"Did that say what I think it said?"

"I think it did"

"We got to find the boys" With that the girls both jog down the halls yelling out to Lucas and Nathan.

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT CAMP?


	2. Fees and Buses

**Fees Are Due**

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton all walk with a quick pace to the front office to pay there camp fees 1 week to go!

"Hi Mrs... office lady" Brooke said with a huge grin on her face

"Hello Ms. Davis" Brooke giggled and handed her envelope to the funniest time of her life, well she hoped. The rest of the gang handed in there notes and dispersed off to there extra circular classes Nathan and Lucas both had a basketball meeting while Brooke had drama and Peyton had her newspaper editorial piece due.

……**.1 WEEK LATER….**

Up at the top of the stair stood Brooke with her hot pink prada bag and suitcase she seemed very proud with herself packing her suitcase with no help with the exception of Peyton,

"Hey Brooke" said Lucas has he stood next to her and planting a surprise kiss on her lips, Brooke giggled and noticed Peyton and Nathan walking towards them

"Hey guys"

"Hey Peyton, Nathan"

"Hey Luke hey Brooke"

"So La that's pretty hot" Brooke said as if she was cheering to the whole stadium, Peyton giggled and Nathan and Lucas both glanced at each other and shared a muffled laugh.

As they all climbed up onto the bus Lucas and Brooke sat together, Nathan sat with one of his basketball buddies and Peyton sat up the front with Brookes Ex boyfriend.

"Omg Lukey aren't you excited?"

"Yeah of course just not ecstatic"

"Oww baby don't kill it for all of us"

"Sorry honey I might wake the kids" Brooke nudges Lucas lightly and then within minutes has fallen asleep on his shoulder; quietly Luke pulls out his Discman and puts it on. Peyton moves towards the back and sits quietly with Nathan until eventually everyone but the bus driver is asleep.

Peyton slowly wakes up then slowly wakes Nathan up, then they both peer over the seat to seek Brooke and Lucas all cuddled up together and with a sudden urge Nathan and Peyton both jump over the seat onto the sleeping couple and erupt into fits of laughter causing the agitated passengers to wake up until they relies that they are in LA bright lights, gorgeous people and huge billboards

"Were definitely not in tree hill anymore" Peyton says crawling of Lucas

"Just tap your shoes together three times Peyt" Brooke says

"Hell no Brookey"

The bus comes to a Holt and they relies they have reached their motel, the whole thing had been booked out for tree hill high,

"Ok guys off the bus grab your suitcases and meet me in the lobby"

As everyone had gathered in the lobby the were asked to peer into groups of four and get there room keys, that's was easy for Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Nathan, once they had got there key the boys found themselves carrying the girls suitcases.

"Wow what an awesome room" Broke shouted to the boys who had just made the last trip with the suitcases

"Omg baby 1 double bed and 2 singles" Brooke ran and jumped onto the bed shortly followed by Lucas who hopped on top of her kissing her and then being squashed by Nathan who thought it would be fun to jump on the top.

"Hey guys its Mr. Murray were going shopping in a few minutes you can choose to stay or come"

They all look at each other.

**WHAT WILL THE DO?**


	3. Shopping Suprise

**Shopping Surprise**

Mr. Murray left the room and went off to direct the rest of the student into to getting ready if they were coming shopping, then the door opened

"Luke did the door just open" Brooke questioned looking scared

"Brooke this isn't a horror movie it's probably just Mr. Murray forgetting things as usual"

In came Haley, who looked absolutely pleased that she had just sprung the gang,

"Halz omg" Nathan exclaims before pushing her against the wall and kissing her tenderly

"Nice to see you to Nat" She says giggling

"Hey Haley" Brooke exclaimed

"Wait what about beds?" Nathan questioned and looking at Brooke longingly

"Uh uh no way double beds ours" Brooke said cuddling up in between Lucas's arms and smiling

"Hold on" Peyton says running and ripping the cushions of the couch

"Double fold out" she says very pleased with herself

"Perfect" Brooke said happy that she need not fight over the beds

"So um I just ran into Mr. Murray are we going shopping?"

"Not until you tell us how and why you're here" Lucas said still confused

"Well I was staying with my mum in Chicago and then the school rang me and informed me of the trip but I couldn't make in time for the bus so they just let me meet you here and I got a taxi from the airport and that's about it"

"Wow well now you're here I say we go shopping"

They set up Nathan's and Haley's bed and Brooke got changed and they headed out to discover that everyone had gone with only a few left so they decide to get a taxi to the local shopping center.

"Wow we are so not in Tree Hill anymore Lukey" Brooke exclaims grabbing Lucas into a hug and then nuzzling into his arm as they walk along, Peyton walks ahead scooping out the restaurants and Nathan and Haley walk behind holding hands as if to never let go because they may never see each other again.

"Hey guys" Peyton screams out

"What" Brooke exclaims racing up to her

"Omg Nathan"

"What?" Nathan says worried

"You never said you modeled"

"Shut Up"

The gang stands in front of the window seeing a big cut out of Nathan modeling some very expensive basketball shoes and shirts. The gang starts laughing before heading off to a restaurant Peyton had seen earlier.

**BACK AT THE MOTEL ROOM**

"So guys who's up for a game of I never" Brooke asks whilst hoping on top of Lucas and smiling very invitingly.


	4. Never Love

**Never Love**

The gang sat around the large kitchen table in the empty dining room, everyone was out at the movies and they had decided to sneak alcohol into the main dining room,

"So" Brooke stated with a smile "I have never cheated on a boy"

The gang looked around suspiciously as Peyton and Brooke sipped up

"Brooke why ask if you've done it too" Haley questioned

Brooke smiles "I was making sure I wasn't the only one" Lucas laughs and cups her cheek before kissing her on the lips

"Guys its not lets watch everyone make out but me night" Peyton said sadly as she was the only one that had not meet anyone to sit down and cuddle up to,

"Ohhhh Peyt to bad"

Peyton frowns "Luke you're so mean"

"Thank you"

The gang laughs before interrupted by Peyton

"Ok Ok" she says with a smirk "I never done it in a hot tub"

Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Lucas all drink up

"Guys omg what is like tradition?"

"No its just fun" Nathan says staring into Haley's eyes as they share a laugh

"Ok" Lucas says "I have never done it in every room of the house" Lucas glares and Nathan as Nathan and Haley sip up

"Are you serious" Brooke questions with a laugh

"Yeah what can I say Nathan likes change"

"Me, baby its all you"

The gang laughs before hearing the bus come back, the scrabble to pick up all the alcohol and race back to there room and within a few seconds they were engaged in an extreme pillow fight. With Haley hiding in the shower with Brooke, Lucas and Nathan behind the front door and Peyton calling out and making mean comments

"Nathan are you boning look somewhere like behind the door?" Peyton screams before attacking them with a pillow and racing around the bathroom and shutting the door only seconds later to be accompanied by brook and Haley bursting out laughing and Peyton screaming then running back into the lounge and the gang ending up asleep on the floor.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey" Peyton shook Brooke "Brookey darling walk up please Brooke"

"Emmmm" Brooke groaned "What peyt"

"I meet this totally hot guy on the pier this morning his name is Bradin"

"Bradin?" Brooke questioned raising an eyebrow

"Emm what's going on" Lucas said as he rolled over and put his head on Brookes shoulder

"Peyt meet a boy"

"Wow peyt go make out with him so I can make out with my girl"

"Shut up Luke" Brooke said hitting him with a pillow and climbing out of bed to follow Brooke to the bathroom where they could talk without Lucas having to hear.

"Brooke" Lucas shouted waking everyone up

A few moments later everyone was in the main bedroom on the double bed discussing where they were going to go today

"Shopping" Brooke and Peyton chanted

"No let's go somewhere like bowling or something" Nathan suggested

Haley and Lucas said that they would be happy wherever as long they could eat as it was 10:30am and they had missed breakfast.


	5. Basketball and Love

**BASKETBALL AND SLEEPING**

Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas walk in twos hand in hand down the busy Los Angeles street staring into the shop windows, Brooke was in heaven shoppers heaven that is whilst Peyton was spending the day getting surf lessons of her new boo Bradin and was smitten with the idea of having a cuddle body.

The gang stopped at so many shops that by the end of the afternoon they had had enough and decided to go for a walk along the beach. Softly lit by the moonlight the sand exfoliating there feet Brooke and Lucas were talking whilst talking along the wave engraved beach.

"Luke do u love me?" Brooke asked flirtatiously

"Hmmm" Lucas put his finger on his lip "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment"

"Luke" Brooke said shocked before giggling and nuzzling her head in his chest

"Wow look"

"What" Brooke asked confused

Lucas sprinted towards Haley and Nathan who were sitting at a park bench seat with some Chinese food. Huffing and puffing Brooke and Lucas sat down at the table digging into the food.

"So what did you two get up to while we were buying the food" Nathan said sarcastically

"Well we were just talking" Brooke said sarcastically back at Nathan

"So Lucas where's Peyt?" Haley questioned

"She's out with Bradin" Brooke butted in and smiling, the girls shared a giggle while the boys got up and started playing some Basketball with some locals.

……..Back at the room…..

Peyton and her new boo Bradin were fast asleep on the coach watching reruns of the OC when Halz, Nat, Luke and Brooke walked in the door Nathan and Brooke couldn't resist and sat either side of the happy couple and then pounced on them making Bradin wide awake and very scared as he didn't know who they were after hours of explaining and few games of couple spin the bottle and I never everyone was asleep in the main dining room just in time for whitey to wake them up for breakfast while everyone else from there school was already in there. Whitey gave Bradin a confused look until Peyton explained with her biggest please whitey smile.

Everyone in the dining room finished up there breakfast and cleared there plates and started to get ready for the big dance Bradin, Lucas and Nathan went of to play some B-ball, the girls raced off to there room. Brooke put on her hair straighter, Haley got all there clothes and laid them out couch and Peyton got all the make up and extras.

"Ok girls" Haley paused, "What first"

Brooke and Haley shared a look before pushing Halz into a chair and Brooke started to straighten her hair while Peyton picked out 3 outfits modeling them for Haley

"Ummm" Haley sat there unsure "The 2nd one"

"I agree" Peyton said giggling

Brooke added a bit of hairspray and some glitter then did her makeup and nails,

"Next" Brooke ordered as Peyton sat in the chair.

After about 4 hours they were completely ready.

Brooke with her hair in a messy updo with silver high heels low rider jeans with a red shirt that said 'i'm with the band'.

Peyton with her hair out and her fringe swept across her face with jeans and a green punk rock shirt whilst Haley completely transformed with a high on the head straight pony with a denim short skirt and a yellow shirt with a banana on it making her look completely stunning. The girls turned the lights out locked the doors and meet their boys outside whom when the saw the girls their mouths hit the floor and rolled to there feet.

HOW WILL THE DANCE END?


	6. Goodbye, Is This The End?

**Goodbye, Is it the end?**

Hand in hand the gang walked into the dance, 50 Cent was playing in the background, and the gang had the addition of Peyton's new boo Bradin.

"So Ms. Davis, feeling lucky?" Luke questioned eyeing his gorgeous girlfriend up and down, admiring her outfit

"Hmmm that depends is there a spa around here?" Brooke turned and looked around whilst giggling

"It's LA baby what do you think?"

"Well I think that Peyton and Haley would miss me way too much" Brooke smirked

"Awe your not serious"

"I am" Brooke held Lucas's hand and did a little twirl, catching Nathan and Haley's eye.

"So what's happening tonight?" Nathan questioned the puppy eyed couple

"What? What do u mean?" Lucas asked

"Well any truth or dare, pillow fights or spa fun?"

"Well Brooke wants to..." Luke was cut off

"Luke shut up" Brooke mumbled under her breath

"Ahh I see"

"Nate It doesn't mean anything" Brooke said in a whinny voice that turned Lucas on.

Peyton sat nuzzled inside Bradin's lap on the soft sandy LA beach; she could smell all the inner city restaurants and see all the waves simultaneously lapping at the shoreline.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bradin said obviously reading Peyton's thoughts

"Hmmm yeah it is"

"I love being out there its so refreshing"

"Refreshing with all the sharks and jellyfish"

Bradin let out a laugh "yeah you learn to see beyond that and just see the board and the wave"

"That's nice, I like that"

"Yeah" Bradin said staring up at the clouds

"So… any future plans?"

"Umm no just where ever I end up is fine with me"

"Yeah I think I'm the same"

Peyton lay down in the sand with a smile stretched across her face, she was happy. Bradin lay his arm across her stomach and they watched the stars, giggling and trying to make out pictures with all the yellow shiny dots.

Nathan sat with Lucas in their lounge on the couch watching Brooke and Haley dancing with each other. The disco was well and truly over but they were sure it was going to go all night, well at least until Whitey broke it up.

Peyton and Bradin had decided to crash at his parent's place.

Brooke spun around flicking her brown hair around as Haley giggled and sat on Nathan's lap.

"Luke you got yourself a party animal there"

"Right Halz and you just noticed?" Haley giggled and Brooke ran over and faced Lucas pulling him up and kissing him wildly and a few short seconds later Haley was on Nathan kissing him and taking up the whole couch.

The next morning was the last morning of their trip Peyton had said goodbye and planned to meet up with Bradin when he came to Tree Hill for spring break. Nathan sat next to Haley on the bus, whilst Lucas had Brooke on his lap.

The bus ride back was just as smooth as the bus ride their. The gang got off the bus and picked up their suitcases. Karen and Deb had met their boys at the gates of Tree Hill high.

"How was it?" Karen questioned

"Finished before it started" Lucas said kissing Brooke goodbye and getting in the car.

Him and Karen drove off and Lucas didn't take his eye of Brooke until she was out of site.


End file.
